bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Helios MK2
Helios MK2 is a cyborg (half-mechanical) Bakugan and the upgraded version of Cyborg Helios in Bakugan: New Vestroia. He serves Spectra Phantom, and wishes to destroy Drago. Description Real form Helios MK2 is an upgraded version of Cyborg Helios. In this form Helios is much stronger with more advanced weapons such as one fully mechanical arm that can detach, fire lasers and the arm's base on Helios's arm is also a powerful laser. Also Helios has no spinning rings unlike his old body, his mechanical eye is more advanced and as an added bonus, Helios has a hidden chest laser. As said by Cross Dragonoid, the evolution of Helios was not natural. Helios was upgraded with new mechanical parts to enable him to become the ultimate Bakugan. He is now even more power hungry; all he wants to do is defeat Drago, and would go anywhere and do anything to do so. He can combine with Pyrus Fencer, Ventus Klawgor, Aquos Leefram, Darkus Foxbat, Haos Spindle, and Subterra Scraper to form Maxus Helios MK2. Ball form Helios' hidden chest laser in Bakugan form can be seen in ball form. In this form, he more resembles Viper Helios. Helios MK2 opens up similar to Aluze. Helios MK2's design seems of that of a gundalian bakugan. Its back could be where the bakugan cannon gun pack will go, shown in the preview of episode 40. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 31, Helios MK2 battles against Cross Dragonoid, Magma Wilda and Minx Elfin. He managed to defeat Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda, but lost to Drago. In episode 38, Helios MK2 fought Cross Dragonoid again, because Dan wants to know where the palace is and Spectra is the only one who knows where the mother palace is. Drago wins and Spectra tells Ace, Baron, Dan, Marucho, Mira and Shun where the mother palace is. In episode 40 (although not clearly shown) of the preview for episode 41 was a trap used by Spectra Phantom that combined with Helios MK2 into a cannon on his back. This could be the introduction of the Gundalian Invaders gun pack traps. In episode 41, He will help Cross Dragonoid to defeat Farbros. ;Ability Cards * Defuse Quasar:Brings opponent's power level back to base level and adds 300 Gs to Helios MK2. * Chaos Power Cannon:Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Chaos Boost Cannon:Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Dragon Pounce:Adds 600 Gs to Helios MK2. * Black Out Cannon:Transfer 400 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2.(each) * FARBAS EM: Equals the power levels between Helios MK2 and the opponent if opponent has more power than Helios MK2. It also heals him. * Ragarock Cannon:Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. In double battes subtracts 300 Gs and in triple battles subtracts 200 Gs. Gallery Anime File:Helios_MK2_in_bal_form_(closed).png|Helios MK2 in ball form (closed) File:Helios_MK2_in_ball_form_(open.png|Helios MK2 in ball form (open) File:Heliosmk2_4.jpg|Helios MK2 in Bakugan form File:Heliosmk2_00.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability 'Diffuse Quasar' File:Heliosmk2_0.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability 'Chaos Power Cannon' File:Heliosmk2_1.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability 'Dragon Pounce' File:Heliosmk2_3.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability 'Black Out Cannon' File:Heliosmk2_mwilda.jpg File:Heliosmk2_spectra.jpg|Helios MK2 on Screen Intermission File:Helios5.png|Helios MK2 in Maxus Helios MK2 form Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan